1. Field of Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a compensation table generating system to prevent waste of a display panel, a display apparatus having a brightness compensation table, and a method of generating the compensation table.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel is manufactured by a semiconductor process with a photolithography process. The photolithography process includes various processes, such as an exposure process, a development process and an etch process, for example. During the photolithography process, a brightness stain may appear on the display panel due to non-uniform light exposure.
In detail, non-uniformity in an overlapping area between a gate electrode and a drain electrode of a thin film transistor, a height of a spacer, a parasitic capacitance between signal wires, a parasitic capacitance difference between a pixel electrode and the signal wires during the photolithography process by the irregular light exposure may cause non-uniform brightness on the display panel of the liquid crystal display panel, thereby causing the brightness stain in a linear shape or dot shape.
Although liquid crystal panels with the brightness stain may be treated by a repair process, most of the liquid crystal display panels with the brightness stain have been wasted.